


Lonely Paths

by Ame_ten97



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Tragedy, like really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_ten97/pseuds/Ame_ten97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You lied... You told me demons couldn't love" Sebastian has to deal with the consequences of a broken contract and the fall of his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in this fanfiction. As much as I want to toboso-sama owns them and are beautiful like that.

I would also like to thank my beautiful, wonderful and talented best friend for making sense of my writing and correcting this prologue. I cannot thank you enough.

Anyways, enjoy the prologue of this fanfiction :3

* * *

_Prologue_

Scarlet pigment tinted the carpet. A small fragile body quivered towards the large king size bed fit for an emperor. The small figure was gasping and panting, counting his last few breaths of life. The red pigment was escaping from his abdominal area. A large iron cross glowed with purity, burning through the small figure's body.

His midnight blue hair was tinted a dark hue of purple at the edges from the scarlet blood that was escaping from his wound. He ascended the stairs shakily. The small figure was still fighting for survival and life even though long ago such a trivial matter would have seemed ridiculous. The small figure was of a young boy, no older than 14 years of age in appearance alone. He was a timeless beauty, now struggling to see straight and dragging himself to the bed. His pale skin was as white as porcelain, his scarlet blood staining the pure white and the burning cross pressing through his back was scarring his flawless body.

The life was slowly being drained from the boy. The pain was so excruciating and strong that he couldn't even begin to explain it. His legs were bleeding but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't move them. They had attacked him; left him on the floor after they had dragged him around. How was it possible for demons to hold holy objects!? There was a sizzling noise as the cross burnt his insides like acid on a metal. His insides burned in such a way that there was a large hole where his stomach was and you could see through it.

Finally, after a battle against his stubborn body, he managed to get into bed on his side. He grabbed the cushion kept on the bed and bit into it as he grabbed the iron crucifix and forcefully pulled it out of his body. The cross burned his hands, creating large cuts and burns. The blood dried up on his hands as soon as it touched the iron. He pushed the cross away. Everything was spinning and blurry. Still panting and puffing what was left of his exposed lungs. The blood was staining the pale sheets.

Blue glowing light from the never moving moon outside made everything a tint of blue around him. His body reflected of the somber light, giving him a soft glow. Is this how it feels like to die? To die without wanting to? To die alone? Where was Sebastian? Has he left for good? Too many questions.

"Se..bastian..." His voice was shaky and rough. His body was barely showing any signs of being alive.

'Where are you, you demon... Where are you when I'm fading...? '

* * *

Shadows moved without even a single noise outside. The voice of his master had been whispering ceaselessly in his head, calling for him. What was happening? He had left the house for a second to get food for his master. However, it seemed that the realm was running out of food. Barely a surprise with the war torn state it was in.

The demon realm was normally chaotic but not in a state as bad as this. Never has the demon realm being so chaotic and dangerous. His worry didn't ease when he arrived at the mansion. The gate had been torn down. There was blood everywhere.

The trees were covered in cuts and blood streaks. The black roses in the perfectly trimmed bush were stained with red. The garden carried the unholy stench of a battlefield. The wet ground, the blood and the overpowering smell of gunpowder could remind anyone of their awful past.

Pushing past the now fallen black iron gates, the butler rushed into the mansion grounds. His eyes scanned the area. There were bodies littered around like rubbish on a stormy windy day. His eyes landed on the thick front doors that were swinging open, like their weight bared no matter at all any more. Never had the demon felt a fear as intense as he did now. He knew something was very wrong. His hand was stinging; burning like a hot metal was being forced through it.

_Ciel._

As if it was out of instinct, his legs began to sprint into the once-so-glamorous mansion in possession of the family that housed his master.

Blood.

The front doors revealed a scene straight out of a horror movie. There were bodies in here too. The blood that pooled on the ground splashed as Sebastian ran in. He could smell Ciel. Not needing to search for his master's blood with his eyes, he followed the scent of his master's blood up to the third floor. His eyes widened as they landed on the scratches that covered the wall and the blood on the floor. At this point he knew Ciel was wounded heavily, if not dead. His blood began to boil as panic and anger spread through the demonic veins inside of him. He walked down the hallway seeing only one other body on the floor. It had a knife going through the skull, straight in between the eyes. The work of his master. It didn't alleviate his worries.

Nothing in this universe could have possibly prepared him for this scene. The once pristine carpet and proud walls were now stained with red. The furniture was covered in flecks of red. His eyes widened further as he saw what had been pushed onto the floor beside bed. A large iron crucifix stained red and green; a reaction that holy objects have with demon blood. He followed the dry trail of red up to the bed. His eyes found sheets as red as his own eyes and a small fragile body laying in them, barely moving.

"Ciel!" He called out and took the biggest steps he could, closing the space between himself and his injured master in seconds. He sat down next to him. His master responded with a low grunt as if in annoyance.

"Where.. 'ave you.. been?" He had never heard his master's voice as shaky and tired as it was now. Sebastian's eyes widened. His eyes had landed on the gaping wound the cross had made. He lifted his master's body up into his warm arms. The fragile body was cold as the iceberg that sank the Titanic, only that in this case his master's cold body was sinking everything inside him.

"I-I asked you something.. you stupid demon." Ciel pinched his butler's nose in an attempt to get his attention. Sebastian was in too much shock to talk. His mouth could only gape open and close and his throat only allowed small noises to escape.

Ciel's face kept his annoyed look, but he wanted nothing more than to breakdown and cry into his butler's arms. His eyes lost power and was only able to focus on objects that were close to him like the worry stained look on Sebastian's face. 'I have never seen him like this.. I don't like it..'

"Oi... You cat obsessed demon.." Ciel's hand moved to Sebastian's cheek, trying hard to not breathe too much or too little now that he had to fight for every occurring breath. His hands where covered in his own blood and it stained Sebastian pale face.

"D-don't look at me like... that..." The hand that held their contact raised and held onto his master's cold bloodied hands. The butler in black, once so strong and poise was now a wreck under his master's gaze. Everything inside was clashing and sinking into a sea of dread and brought back newly discovered fear and anger. There was a pool of an unknown feeling that the demon had been growing that now made his chest feel tight and twisted.

"Sebastian... don't…" His butler lowered his head, his raven locks hiding his face. Ciel didn't know what to say or how to react to this. Never had the demon shown any sign of attachment to him. Sure, he was kept alive when his memory was lost but never more than that. He thought it was just for the demon's own entertainment. He began to doubt those thoughts.

"You... what happened?" Sebastian's voice croaked and shook, it was barely louder than a whisper. Ciel looked at him unblinking with whatever was left in him. He knew the guilty expression in that demon's face.

"...I don't .. blame you... Don't.. blame yourself.." His butler trembled a bit for a brief moment. Hot salty liquid created thin rivulets down his face and landed on his masters tired and scarred limb.

"I broke the contract.. Ciel.. I'm so sorry..." His warm arms wrapped tighter around Ciel's smaller frame. There was a broken and empty feeling inside. Usually the demon had no trouble hiding such feelings but the shock and the sudden amount of different emotions that flooded him were crushing his mind. He didn't know demons could feel emotions the way humans did.

Ciel stayed silent, not only because he could feel himself slipping away, but Sebastian holding him for the last time, in a way he had never before and it felt so right. How did this go unnoticed by him all these years?

"Ciel… please.." A sob broke through the battle inside the demon holding Ciel. He trembled, unable to stop himself. Ciel couldn't believe his eye or ears anymore. His always-grinning Cheshire Cat of a butler was so broken down that he was crying and sobbing.

"Please… hold on my lord." The man was trying to hold his emotions together. This wasn't like him at all. This was a new side. Ciel's fingers moved against his cheek softly. They caressed Sebastian's cheek, consoling the weeping demon. They both knew that there was no fix for this and it was too late for Ciel.

Sebastian leaned into Ciel's hand and stared down at him. Ciel stared and smiled softly, a small uncharacteristic chuckled brushing past his lips. "You lied... you said demons... couldn't love" his voice began to fade toward the end of his words. Like a grim reaper extracting his cinematic records, Ciel couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. His eye lids closed one last time like a final curtain call. His royal blue orbs were now lifeless. With his last breath, he felt one last thing that made the pain go away. One thing that made him forget Karma's cruel treatment at his death.

Sebastian's lips.

This was the end.

* * *

Thanks for reading ~

||Ame


	2. My Master, The Cruelest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here. All Kuroshitsuji characters are Toboso-san's hard work! I apologise for the feels that you may experience in this chapter and further on. Thank you Kai for the editing! Srsly no one would be able to read this chapter without cringing if you didn't correct me! UWAAA~ also thank you to those lovely people who reviewed! I enjoy reading them over and over again ^^

Sleepless nights haunted the grieving demon. The face that once always wore a grin of a Cheshire Cat, was now nowhere to be seen. A frown now replaced the grin, creating a mountain terrain on his flawless face. Sebastian could hardly rest with his thoughts flying into a frenzy. It hurt but he didn't know why. He wasn't meant to feel. His master was supposed to be a doll for his own amusement. And now that doll was gone. Was he that attached to the beautiful porcelain doll with darkened blue grey hair to match those darkened azure orbs? That frown that had forgotten how to turn itself around? Stop it.

Another pang hit the demon all around. His hand burning where the contract mark was etched into his hand. Emotional and physical pain coursed through the devil's exhausted and weakened body. The pain was unbearable and crushing. This was one of the consequences of a broken contract.

In a pit of misery, his mind kept flashing snippets of memories of his fallen master. His mind being stripped of its peacefully and flawless state. Sebastian Michaelis being stripped of his sane peaceful mind. Stripped of his everything, he, never in his long eternal life, had ever thought he would and could feel such raw emotion. All so undone by the loss of his doll. His beautiful perfect doll with a delectable soul he would never have.

Why was it always like this?

His lord was always being taken away from him. Constantly being kidnapped. Always needing saving. It made Sebastian's thick satanic blood boil to think of anyone else having  _HIS_ earl.  _HIS_  master.  _HIS_  doll.  _HIS_  Ciel. Ciel rightfully belonged to  _HIM_. No one else. There was a contract between  _THEM_  and a mark of that special and strong bond. Sebastian growled in agony and anger as he curled up in a pointless attempt to make the pain subdue.

'The 6 consequences of a broken contract.' Sebastian thought in pain.

'One... Excruciating pain for two dark moons..'

Dark moons were what the humans called nights. Since in the demon realm there was no day time, the dark moon is when the moon is covered up by the darkness of the realm clouding over the moon so that an eclipse like effect happened. However, dark moons were longer that the standard human night. Moons were the equal of a whole human day. Although demons didn't really need sleep, most committed their daily dose of capital sins during this period. Whether it was gluttony, lust, envy, wrath, greed, sloth pride of a hybrid of these sins. There was always mayhem shortly followed by the start of a dark moon.

Sebastian's agony was pushed out of the away as Sebastian heard the mansion door crack open. He got up to his feet.

'Two... A message for satan himself.' The steps echoed loudly through the mansion. Something clicked in Sebastian's brain that automatically got him up and moving to the room he had placed Ciel's body in.

The dark room he entered was darker than most rooms. Rushing to the glass cabinet Ciel was in, covering it with a thick green velvet curtain. 'If they knew my lord was still here... I don't want to think what they would do to his remains..' Striking pain hit him again and made him fall to the cold stone floor. The footsteps halted outside the door. Sebastian held in his growls of anger in an attempt to hide his weakness. He hoisted himself up with pride fuelling him as energy.

The door slid open slowly. A young man stood there, dressed in a full leather. Black belts around his legs, waist, wrists and neck, hugging the petite frame the boy had. His eyes piercing and more purple than that of Sebastian's. His hair was cut roughly with long bangs framing his face and caressed his collar bones. The boy's cut was like unruly mane of a wild wolf. Sebastian glared at this younger male.

"Michaelis." The younger man spoke with cold irritation with an underlying hint of surprise. A smug look surfaced the younger male's face, his fangs pushing past his lips. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to rip the young man's face like papers with no importance.

"Pheralus. Playing Satan's message pigeon still?" Sebastian asked bitterly. Hatred was a soft term to describe what he felt for this young man. Hatred was a better used when describing Claude. But this guy, this guy Sebastian wouldn't mind impaling him with crucifix and make him drink holy water, chain him to the wheels of a carriage and go on an extended holiday around hell.

"I see you're still playing dress ups"

'Patience. E.' Sebastian repeated in his head. 'Im in no condition to guillotine his head and give it to the kids down the road for them to play with. Or better of make it a shooting targe- UGH' more pain pierced his entire body. His legs trembled slightly.

"Just give me the damn message." Pure unadulterated anger and venom bled out of Sebastian's words. Pheralus was taken back a bit and then his smirk widened.

"Must be angering that a mere human can get you down like this." He walked in. Each step driving Sebastian into a deeper level of wrath. Sebastian leaned onto the glass case Ciel was in. "Must truly be degrading to serve a mere human... Considering your status in this realm."

"Pheralus, give me the message or I won't hold back." Sebastian was at his last straw. Every word showing his anger and loath and complete irritation towards this guy. Pheralus threw a card at him.

"Second consequences of a broken contract. Have fun with the next few. My lord has been soft with you this time. He believes that there is something that you are going through at this moment. By the way... What did you do with the boy's body?" Sebastian was too busy opening the envelop to answer. His maroon eyes scanned through the document. Everything that had been left alive in him died immediately.

_Michaelis,_

_I'm aware that you have broken your contract with your current master. However I'm also aware that your master was a victim of the fallen angel's raids. So I shall give you a hundred years of dark moons as your time you must spend in hell with a hundred dark moons in absolute solitude with no interactions with other demons._

_Your house shall also be searched in three moons for the boy. Shall he be found and we shall throw a feast for your liberation after the hundred moons of isolation._

_You've disappointed me. Don't do it again._

_Satan_

Sebastian felt a wave of realisation wash over him like a tsunami hitting land. The cursive writing impaling his chest. Once again his chest felt tight and weary. What on earth was happening? Fallen angels? RADING? That's what took away his master? That's the reason he was in the state he was?

His master had suffered at the hands of angels before. And now by the hands of fallen angels, he was taken. Wrath took over Sebastian like one would think demons possess humans. Breaking everything that moved. It was like a bush fire starting to jump from tree to tree after a season of dry heat. Wrath had no mercy at what it tore. Curtains, animals, furniture. It was gone.

The chaos continued until it broke open Ciel's glass cabinet that held the remainder of the boy. The tight feeling in his chest made Sebastian snap out of it and his wrath subsided. The room was a mess but his master was still in his never waking slumber. Sebastian's hand trembled. How could he have done all of this? He snapped just like that. Almost hurting whatever was left of his master.

With the same hand, that had destroyed everything around but the glass cabinet with his precious master inside, now caressed his master's cheek. How cruel. To leave him like this. He lifted his master up from were he rested and took him into his arms.

"Master... It's time to stop playing games... Wake up." Sebastian tried to hold himself back from the pool of emotions that was calling him in, like the songs sailors heard sirens sing before a tragic end. There was only silence from his master. No heartbeat. No groan of annoyance. No replay at all. Just the calm relaxed slumbering face that would never wake up.

"How cruel.. For you.. To play like this... With me.. Certainly never knowing what would come of it, right?" He refused to think his master was dead. He knew he was gone but chose not to acknowledge it. Ciel couldn't die. No, not by the hands of filthy fallen angels.

_"when we tire from playing this game.. Make sure you end it with your own hands."_  Yet another memory invaded his mind. Guilt washing over him like wild seas on the deck of ships.

'We both knew we wouldn't tire from our game.. Still you said that.' His head rested on his master's colder one. "You're a cruel master.. The cruelest I have ever had... You.. Were twice the demon I was..or am.." His voice wavered for a second and it was silent and riddled with pain.

"Truly the cruelest."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dahhhh~ I'm sorry if I hurts you with the prologue TT/A/TT
> 
> I was hurt too
> 
> This chapter made me research and required me to think a bit (I got stuck in the middle with Pheralus)
> 
> Btw I also apologise to people that aren't religious
> 
> (I think it's an important point *^*)
> 
> I'm not religious myself but I found it was a good source of conflict
> 
> Ah rambling and apologies
> 
> ~Anyways thanks for reading and write what you think~
> 
> ||Ame


	3. His Butler, Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own black butler or their characters
> 
> I'm sorry for the feels ;A;
> 
> I'm planning on making another story along side of this one that's not so feelsy....maybe

Dark shadows were lulling a tall figure in a black coat. The wind howled like the giant three headed dog that guarded the gates to the world of never ending darkness. The figure's upper half rested on a wooden coffin. The coffin was small. Too small for an adult but fit for a young lord. The figure hugged the coffin as much as he could.

"It's almost time for farewell my lord…" The tall figure whispered softly with a deep soothing voice to the half opened box with the small lord inside. Like a father cradling his child to slumber at midnight, protective and soothing. The figure moved and leaned down towards the coffin, resting his pale face on black wooden box. The demonic figure to admire the peaceful expression his master wore for the last time.

The young boy looked peaceful in his eternal slumber. He wore clothing only fit for his status. The finest black silk was protecting his cold chest from the wandering eyes of hell. White velvet coat and pants covered the rest of the body that the boy still had attached to him. White roses were scattered around his body. The boy looked like a reflection of perfection. The demon on the coffin was to thank for this work. He had fixed his master and cleaned him, never once thinking what he did was of any good anymore.

In hell, burials aren't common. Funerals in general are a laugh. Demons didn't care for the dead. Demons didn't know what 'care' was. There aren't supposed to. Caring was something for angels and humans to do. Not a demon. The devil would be damned if he learned to 'care' let alone 'love'.

_"You lied... You said demons couldn't love."_

Those words echoed in his mind. Swirling and burning him inside like it was holy water. Sebastian wished it was holy water. That would be more explainable at least. He didn't know what it meant. To love. It was forbidden for a demon... But then what did Ciel mean? His master had been a human before being a demon so he has had the joy of feeling just strong and pure emotions. But did he mean that he had those strong feelings for him? Or he knew Sebastian might... 'Care' as he had asked many times.

Lifting his hand, Sebastian placed the hope piece ring his master always wore on his master's thumb. The lifeless hand flopped around like a puppet with loose strings. Carefully, the demon placed his master's arm back down leaving his hand to linger there for a moment.

Memories attacking at his mind like a hungry bear attacks its prey before hibernation. Moments of his master's life with him flooded his consciousness. His eyes blurred to allow the memories to be clear in his mind. The demon could only watch like it was all a movie in his mind.

_"Master, your bath is ready. Will you be in need of my assistance?" The demon butler teased his young master. The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Just take the damn plates from lunch already." The butler grinned amused. As told he took the plates that had been there since lunchtime. The white gloves took the china plates. They hand brushed past each other as Ciel was trying to grab a document near the plates. The sudden contact made Sebastian glance up at his master. Ciel looked away and his cheeks heated up a bit. The demon tilted his head to the side a bit. Was this a human thing? Or was his master embarrassed?_

_"My apologies my lord, it would seem I have been clumsy today" the demon bowed slightly. "It's fine... Just don't get too clumsy. We have Meyrin for that." The butler grinned at the remark, but still he felt like something wasn't right. He didn't know just what it was that was off._

_After the plates were cleared the butler went to the young earl's room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Master? Are you alright in there? You've been bathing for a while." Sebastian's voice spoke in concern and a hint of amusement._

_"I feel like having a long bath... Are you coming to help me or not?" Ciel's demanding question made the demon smirk once more. This child never ceased to amuse him, perhaps keeping him alive wouldn't be a bad idea... No, no that's a terrible idea.._

_Sebastian's right gloved hand took hold of the gold detailed doorknob and twisted it to the right, only half way. The door seemed to huff away from the door frame to release the steam inside the white bathroom. He strolled in taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves. His eyes set on the lord resting on the luxurious white bath full of bubbles. His lord looked back at him, like it was a staring competition. The devil's grin appeared on his face. It had always been like this between them._

_That particular night, his young earl must have been exhausted, falling asleep as his butler washed and massaged his body. Leaving Sebastian to chuckle softly at the child nature his too-grown-up master never displayed with people around._

_"Honestly my lord... dropping your guard like this... to a demon." A soft smile appeared on Sebastian's face. He lifted Ciel out of the bathtub and sat down at the edge of the bathtub to wrap a towel around his lord. The white towel was warm and soft, making the young earl sigh in relief in his sleep and lean into his butler's neck like a sleepy five year old. It surprised Sebastian. He had never been this close to Ciel. Nor was Ciel ever this close with anyone but he wasn't aware of this little moment he had with Sebastian._

_Seeing his master so vulnerable woke up a new side of Sebastian. A side that was protective and possessive. He wanted nothing to harm his master. Guess that was ever the first sign that there was some was up with the demon. That should have been the brightly lid warning that things would get complicated. His thoughts went fuzzy and the image of his master safe and soundlessly sleeping changed into the night his master's last breath was reached. In his head, his master's voice echoed._

_"You said demons couldn't love."_

The wind growled as it picked up speed. It snapped the demon awake from his trance. He lifted the coffin and placed it in a black carriage, the same shade as the night. He got onto the driver's seat, his mind drifting a little. The carriage began moving on its own.

 _"Sebastian… when I die and this is all over... I order you to not let them bury me. My body has had enough done to it."_ The soft demanding tired voice of the young earl spoke out of a memory that took place long ago. Long before the boy knew his fate was to be turned into a demon.

 _"What an odd request, my lord."_  He remembered himself speaking so amused at the time, that the child would be thinking of what his fate was. Honestly, humans were so silly sometimes. " _What would you like me to do with your body after everything is over, then, my lord?"_  He remembered his master taking his time to think of an answer.

 _"Burn it."_ Truly Ciel never ceased to amuse the butler. Even when he was dead the demon could stop his mind from going back to him. Like his master had called him once. " _You're nothing but my loyal dog."_  With the smug expression. And the statement had stuck true even now, he was protecting and carrying out his master's wishes.

His thought came to a cease shortly as he had arrived at his destination. The moist in the air was thicker than before. Here the atmosphere was more calm and tranquil. The smell of blood and death was less dense here. It would have been wonderful to have a walk through here with his master.

Sebastian looked around. The site of Venice with its little boats came to mind to anyone except, it was a dark version. The normally highly coloured gondolas seen in tourist magazines, were a plain black or brown with dark envy green moss growing on the submerged parts. He stepped down from the carriage onto the stone floor and walked over to one of the gondolas that had been waiting for their arrival. Like the carriages, the gondolas travelled on their own.

Sebastian got the coffin out and placed it on the gondola. It was the perfect fit since the coffin was small. He placed candles around the edges of the gondola. Once he was done placing them there he lid them all, one by one. He gripped between the gaps of the candle. His hands shook slightly.

With an aching chest, Sebastian hung his head low. He couldn't do this. He didn't want to let go of his master. Even if it was just his body, he couldn't let go of it. He just wanted to hold Ciel maybe one last time. He didn't know how the boy could have let go of his aunt just like that. Maybe this was different. Would Ciel be acting the way he was if it was him in that coffin? He moved to the exposed half of the coffin. The pale fingers of his stroked his master's cheek. Caressing the flawless skin, delicate as a thin ice and as soft as cotton. This was enough, he couldn't take more. Sebastian quickly stood up getting fed up with himself for mopping around. A demon like himself shouldn't have to mop around for his lost master.

Master. Hah.

It all would seem like a really big joke to anyone else in the realm. A demon with a master. Ridiculous. Demons were supposed to be feared creatures. Untamable and cold. That's what he is supposed to be. Yet why was he mopping around and hurting? He wasn't injured. So why did he feel angered at himself? He didn't do anything wrong!

Maybe that's the problem. If he  _HAD_  done something then he wouldn't have to push this gondola carrying his master's body. If he  _HAD_  hurried.. Then maybe he would be making his master his evening tea and preparing for yet another bath for his master. If he  _HAD_  put more security his master wouldn't be hurt.. And he wouldn't have broken the contact.

_With a broken contract comes consequences._

With little effort the demon gently pushed the gondola into the freezing misty waters. The boat floated and glided through the water, creating ripples on the dark misty waters. The candles still lid giving the mist around the flames, a orange glow. It drifted out slowly. The further away the boat went the more Sebastian regretted pushing that boat without a proper goodbye. What was wrong with him?

He kneeled down with his hand to his chest, nostalgia invading his mind. His head hang low in shame and anger. This is something that should have been done long ago. Before this sudden attachment was discovered. Before forbidden words were hinted. Before simple feelings began to get complex and this was the result of such complexity. This is what happens when forbidden feelings are felt and lingered upon.

You change.

Flames flared around the edges of the boat, setting the gondola into flames. The coffin instantly catching fire and burning the small lord's body. Sebastian watched the flames kneeling until they died and there were only a few bits of wood floating on the water that have been disturbed of its fragile tranquility of the water. The bits of wood drifted further into the horizon.

"Oyasuminasai... My Lord…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done ^^
> 
> I have been getting a lot of ideas lately so I have been writing a lot more and should be uploading frequently!
> 
> KAI! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE QUICK EDITING!
> 
> YOURE MY FAVOURITE HUMAN EVER (/O^O)/
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading and everything! Just thanks ^^
> 
> Next chapter: His butler, memories
> 
> ||Ame


End file.
